


Teal

by zealousrebelmaker



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Insanity, Reincarnation, Revenge, Someone stop me, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousrebelmaker/pseuds/zealousrebelmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's striking. And Ney laughs as the diva dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal

**Author's Note:**

> 'You always admire what you really don't understand' is a quote by Blaise Pascal, but I don't think that this applies to science. Or maybe it does.

"You sound as if you took lessons."

It's a first- a vague comment on her singing, is this what they call constructive criticism, or was it something else that the blonde-haired woman meant? Was it so important to tell her that she stayed back, while the rest of her passers-by audience went on their merry way and left her alone with the usual daily praises?

You always admire what you really don't understand.

It's their first meeting, these two women. A blonde-haired woman with a russet dress and a teal-haired woman with all the airs of common peasantry met in the middle of a square in a quaint little town in Elphegort. And Michaela's first thought of the woman was that she was beautiful, even with the sombre frown on her face.

Did it spell disapproval, or was she just stating the obvious? 

The blonde looked as if she was expecting a reply, or not, and Michaela almost tripped on her words. "I..." she began, almost pathetically so, "...I'm currently taking lessons."

She admitted it, at least, but was it so wrong to tell people that she was taking lessons? Maybe, maybe not. But Michaela almost began to think that it could very well be wrong as the blonde shrugged, nodded as if she thought generally nothing of it, and only left when a red-haired woman called her by name and hurried her to leave.

Michaela learned that the woman's name was Ney.

 

"You dropped your hat!"

She turned around to see the teal-haired singer hand the lousy thing back to her, puffing and panting as if she ran a long distance. It's entirely illogical for a hat to be blown away that far, especially in such a mild breeze, but Ney spared a smile anyways, even though it made her feel like driving ten thousand knives through her brain. The Elphe woman's face was full of expectation, and Ney wondered whether to take back her hat or let her have it.

But a drop of rain water landed on the Elphe woman's nose.

"Tie your hair up the best way you can and keep the hat," Ney instructed softly, and as the rain poured, she could feel the Elphe woman's eyes on her as she walked away, drenched.

Ney learned much later from a brochure that the woman's name was Michaela.

 

"Be careful."

Her heart almost skipped a beat, for lack of a better phrase, as Ney masterfully caught her in her arms to prevent her from slipping down the steps. She closed her eyes, anticipating the worst, imagining that moment when she almost free fell to her death as her time as a robin, but she heard Ney's voice and her breath hitched.

You always admire what you really don't understand.

Michaela could feel Clarith's relief from a distance as the maids of the Freezis estate applauded an unlikely rescue (as expected of a maid serving the Princess of Lucifenia!), and the forest spirit opened her eyes slowly to see the steadiness in Ney's face. She forgot that while Ney caught her, the woman pulled her close simultaneously, and she thought that she'd feel warmth emanating from the woman...

...but she found that Ney was cold, like a corpse.

"Nothing to worry about, Lord Freezis," Ney smiled over at Michaela's panicked employer. "She's alright."

 

"It hurts....!"

Ney ignored Michaela's protests as she dabs the medicine on the teal-haired woman's burned hand- the Court Sorceress had given it to her for the journey. She took the diva's hand into her own, applied the medicine and rendered herself deaf to every pained gasp in the night.

Or maybe she wanted to hear them.

She hums as she throws the cotton, and she rubs the medicine using her thumb, almost making Michaela scream. She tugs onto Michaela's hand when Michaela pulls away, and once she looks up, she sees that Michaela is crying. 

Michaela gasps and cries, and Ney smiles.

"Michaela," Ney gently says, "what's painful is good for you."

It's so funny when Michaela, at that moment, stops crying immediately.

 

"It doesn't feel any different."

The pure spirit touched her lips, shocked, surprised, and a little bit scandalized, but she stares at Ney and wonders why she's not thinking much of it. A kiss is supposed to be shared with someone who is beloved, but here is Ney brushing it off as mere physical contact. Michaela almost feels betrayed.

You always admire what you really don't understand.

Lips against lips are supposed to be something special. There's supposed to be a bond between it all. And Michaela thinks that there should be a bond between her and Ney- it should've been some sort of measure of fate. The day they met, their first words to each other, that strange feeling whenever she's around her...

But what about Clarith, who she protected so? What about Ney, who protected her so, and taught her so many things that she was so confused about?

Michaela looks defeated.

Ney shook her head. "Do you want to know what's different, Michaela?"

Before she knew it, Ney kissed her again, this time, even deeper.

 

_Hansel and Gretel were abandoned in the forest by their parents._   
_They tried to find their way home_   
_with the moon as their guide_   
_and each other as company_   
_and realized_

_that the wicked witch_

You always admire what you really don't understand. 

"Is that you, Allen?!"

"It's me. Let's go."

_killed their mother_

You always admire what you really don't understand.

Michaela widens her eyes as she sees her, but her back is broken and all she can hear...

_and they must get revenge._

Michaela, who looked so much like the evil witch, is dead!

 

_**"Mother, Ney did it! Your daughter, Ney Futapie, has finally succeeded!"** _

 


End file.
